Trędowata/II/06
Kategoria:Trędowata VI Przez wielkie przestrzenie białych pól, przez ciemne lasy biegł z szumem i łoskotem krótki pociąg osobowy, rozwiewając potężną kitę szarego dymu. Dwie latarnie na parowozie świeciły jak oczy cyklopów. Wyprostowana lokomotywa z wysuniętą zwycięsko piersią sunęła równo; mechanicznym ruchem poruszały się potężne śruby kół, niby płetwy olbrzyma. Wilgotny plant i dwie linie szyn błyszczały krwawo przed pędzącym potworem. W jednym z okien drugiej klasy rysowała się bladawa twarzyczka Stefci. Oparta na dłoniach, spoglądała przez podwójne szyby na niknące pagórki i drzewa pokryte szarym od wieczornego mroku śniegiem. Świetliste pasemka iskier przelatywały jak złote nitki, rozpływając się w mętnej szarzyźnie. Jedne zastępowały drugie i w miarę jak się ściemniało, coraz więcej szło tego złota, aż okna rozbłysły niby zorzą, niby gradem ognistym. Już nie pasma, ale potoki, powódź złota falowała, mieniła się, powłóczystą szatą zalewała pociąg. Migały w tej błyszczącej masie ognistoczerwone gzygzaki, leciały pioruny, ostre dzidy i roje krwawych żądełek. A wszystko w szalonym wirze, skręcone, chybkie, palące. Stefcia przylgnęła czołem do szyby. W ciemnych oczach dziewczyny płonące iskry od- bijały się złotą łuną, na włosy rzucały miedziane refleksy, różowiły ściągłe, delikatne rysy. Ale w nich nie było już dawnej pogody: bujna, pełna życia i wesela twarz Stefci zmierzchła, zbłękitniała w swym wyrazie. Można by myśleć, że artysta snycerz wybrał ją sobie na pierwowzór i rzeźbił kameę z jej rysów. Wycieniował z finezją, wlał w nią tyle duszy, tyle uczuć, aby twarz ta mogła czarować czymś więcej niż przepyszną urodą młodej, ładnej panny. Teraz przede wszystkim wiał z niej smutek i przejmujący żal. Po trzytygodniowym pobycie w domu jechała do Słodkowic ostatni raz. Miała niezłomne postanowienie zerwać zobowiązania z panią Elzonowską, pożegnać ich wszystkich na zawsze i wracać do domu, do dawnego życia. Pożegnać ich na zawsze! Stefcia powtarzała to sobie z bolesną jakąś rozkoszą i czuła, że każde z tych słów rani ją jak sztylety, że sama wlewa do duszy własnej truciznę. Bo. czymże będzie dla niej to rozstanie? Straszną, nieskończoną męką... A jednak trzeba, powinna przezwyciężyć siebie, powinna wyrwać się z tego czaru, który już ją boli zbyt silnie. Biedne, złamane, zranione życie!... Nadeszła noc czarna, przepaścista. Stefcię zabolały oczy od patrzenia na iskry płonące za oknem. Osunęła się na ławkę. Była sama. Zaczęła ją ogarniać senność. Obrazy mieszały się w myślach. Tylko jeden uparcie stał jej przed oczyma, sama go sobie rysowała. Pełny, zielony ogród, kwitnące bzy, świergot ptactwa i śpiew słowików, a wpośród tego maja zgrabny ułan, przy nim młoda dziewczyna o złotawych włosach i fiołkowych oczach. Stoją wpatrzeni w siebie. On trzyma w dłoniach jej ręce i pieści je, obiecuje szczęście bez granic i upaja, i czaruje nadzieją. Rozkoszą tchną oboje. Obraz zmienia się. ...Teraz zaśnieżony park, cały jak z cukru. Zachód maluje drzewa na różowo. W powietrzu czuć zbliżający się mrok. Kawki plamią niebo czarnymi punktami. Na białej od śniegu ścieżynce stoi młody pan wykwintny w futrze fokowym, oczy jego ciemnoszare, rozpalone, pochłaniają stojącą przed nim dziewczynę o złotych włosach i fiołkowych oczach. Trzyma silnie jej dłonie w swoich i słów nie wypowiada żadnych, ale tyle jej mówi oczyma, tyle obiecuje! Dreszcze dziwne a rozkoszne przebiegają po nich prądem. Szczęście roztacza nad nimi swe skrzydła... A pociąg rwie naprzód niepowstrzymanie, monotonnie turkoczą koła stukają łańcuchy, wagon chwieje się lekkim chybotem, a za oknami płynie i płynie złota rzeka. Stefcia senną głowę oparła o miękką poręcz ławki i majaczy coraz słabiej, coraz mniej wyraźnie. Obrazy zacierają się, nikną w jakiejś mętnej otchłani. Sen zasuwa je dalej i dalej... i Stefcia znieruchomiała, zasnęła twardo silnym, młody snem. Wrażenia, nerwy umilkły przed tą potężną wolą natury. Ocknęła się na jakiejś większej stacji. Do jej przedziału weszło kilka osób. Niemłoda, okazała dama z córką i synem. Panna miała szumny kapelusz, świecące grzebienie we włosach i mocno wymalowaną twarz. Młodzieniec nosił binokle, widocznie tylko dla szyku, bo je ciągle zdejmował i przecierał zbolałe od szkieł, ale zdrowe, pozbawione wyrazu oczy. Rozsiedli się wygodnie, usuwając energicznie na bok ręczną walizkę Stefci. Młodzieniec usiadł przy niej i impertynencko zajrzał jej w twarz. Stefcia oparła się znowu o poręcz i chciała zasnąć. Ale okropna rozmowa francuska, prowadzona półgłosem, nie pozwoliła jej na to. Te panie dokładnie obejrzały czarną angielską suknię, pysznie opinającą smukłą postać Stefci, rzuciły okiem na wiszący krepowy kapelusz z welonem i uznały, że dobry, lecz za mało fantazyjny. Zbadały oczyma futrzany żakiet z dużym kołnierzem ze skunksów i wreszcie po obejrzeniu tualety przeniosły wzrok na jej właścicielkę. W świetle latarni włosy Stefci, okalające czoło miękką falą, mieniły się jak stare złoto. Ciężki ich węzeł rozluźniony, opadał na kark, ciemne szyldkretowe grzebienie i szpilki połyskiwały dyskretnie wśród złotomiedzianych jedwabistych zwojów. Delikatny, ładnie zaokrąglony owal jej twarzy, śliczny rysunek nosa i drobnych różowych ust mniej zwracał ich uwagę – patrzyli głównie na sposób jej czesania się i na ubranie. Młodzieniec jednak śledził z uporem długie rzęsy Stefci leżące na twarzy i cienie, które szły od nich na białą, prześlicznie zaróżowioną skórę. Obejrzał jej ręce białe, wąskie i drobne, o długich i cienkich palcach, ozdobionych jednym pierścionkiem z dużą perłą uriańską. Zbadawszy to wszystko, młodzieniec zaczął półgłosem wykładać matce i siostrze swe spostrzeżenia o Stefci; dowodził, że jest “niczego”, tylko strasznie “chuchrowata”, on zaś woli takie panny, co to jest na co spojrzeć pod względem objętości. Wykonał przy tym odpowiedni ruch, którym dosadnie objaśnił towarzyszące mu damy, że lubi kształty niepośledniej miary. Wszyscy razem zaczęli robić o Stefci różne uwagi, usiłując odgadnąć, kto to być może. – Jakaś arystokratka – zgodzili się na jedno. Stefcia, znerwowana tym, nie chcąc się zdradzać, że słyszy, siedziała cicho i wkrótce znowu zasnęła. Dzień już był, gdy do przedziału wszedł konduktor. Przemówił grzecznie do Stefci: – Proszę pani, Rudowa już blisko, pozostaje jedna stacja. Stefcia zerwała się i otworzyła oczy. – Rudowa?... Już? Dobrze, dziękuję. Zaczęła spiesznie wyjmować z torebki swe przybory toaletowe, a widząc, że jest przedmiotem nieustannej uwagi ze strony dwóch pań i młodego człowieka, wyszła z przedziału. Gdy w kilka minut potem powróciła już uczesana i umyta, wyglądała świeżo, przypominając jakiś biały, smukły kwiat. Młodzieniec czym prędzej ściągnął binokle, by się lepiej przyjrzeć, obie panie patrzały na nią z podziwem. Świst lokomotywy oznajmił bliskość Rudowy. Stefcia trochę drżała. Włożyła żakiet, kapelusz i zaczęła zapinać rękawiczki. Pociąg zwalniał biegu, a jej stanął w myśli pierwszy przyjazd z panią Elzonowską. Wówczas, jadąc od kolei, na granicy Słodkowic poznała Waldemara. Jechał amerykanem, sam powożąc karą czwórką. Od pierwszego wejrzenia podobał jej się bardzo, głównie z niedbałej a wytwornej elegancji, ale już witając się spojrzał na nią oczyma, w których dojrzała szyderstwo, i to ją zmroziło. Jego silny, męski uścisk dłoni pamięta doskonale. Jednak zanim dojechali do Słodkowic, już czuła do niego dziwną niechęć. A teraz?... a teraz?... – Boże! czy tamte czasy istniały? – pytała siebie. – Mamo, mamo! jakie śliczne konie na stacji i kareta! – zawołała młoda panna, stojąc przy oknie. – Bardzo ładne czyjeś araby, cała czwórka siwych – potwierdził jej brat. Stefcia zadrżała. Czyżby z Głębowicz?... – przemknęło jej przez głowę. Przeciągły gwizd, dzwonek, stuk hamulców – i pociąg stanął. Stefci serce biło zdwojonym tempem. Do przedziału wpadł tragarz. – Czy są konie ze Słodkowic? – Jest, proszę jasnej pani, “karyta” z Głębowicz i sam jaśnie pan ordynat. Ze Słodkowic jest tylko panienka baronówna. A ot idzie... pan strzelec. Posługacz, najwidoczniej z nadmiaru zadowolenia, sadził się na tytuły. Ustąpił z pośpiechem przed olbrzymią postacią strzelca Jura, który wyglądał jak generał na paradzie. Olbrzym uśmiechnął się do Stefci, zdjął stosowany kapelusz i skłonił się nisko, z uszanowaniem. – Co pani rozkaże zabrać? Stefcia podała mu ręczną torbę. Walizkę porwał tragarz. W tej chwili wszedł Waldemar. Przywitali się w milczeniu, ale z nie dającym się ukryć wzruszeniem. Stefcia poczerwieniała. On pocałował jej rękę gorąco, unosząc czapkę nad głową. Było tyle wyłącznej nuty w ich powitaniu, pozornie chłodnym, że odczuły ją nawet obecne panie i pewny siebie młodzieniec. Zamienili z sobą bystre spojrzenie: “Narzeczeni” – mówili sobie oczyma. Olśniły ich konie, kareta. Jur, tytuły, wreszcie pańska postawa ordynata. Waldemar zwrócił się do strzelca: – Niech kareta podjeżdża. – Jedziemy natychmiast. Pani wydaje mi się zmęczona – rzekł do Stefci. – Jak pan chce – odrzekła cicho. Wychodzili z przedziału. Stefcia z uśmiechem skłoniła się towarzyszom podróży. Widząc to ordynat uniósł z lekka czapkę. Panie odkłoniły się nadzwyczaj uprzejmie, młodzieniec hałaśliwie zaszurgał nogami. Zdziwiła ich grzeczność młodej pary, zwłaszcza tak wspaniałej. Wbiegła Lucia. – Ależ marudzicie państwo! – zawołała rzucając się na szyję Stefci. – Waldy kazał mi tam czekać w sali... nie mogłam wytrzymać. Stefa! kochana! miła! jak dobrze, że już jesteś... Ucałowały się serdecznie. Wyszli z wagonu. Na peronie oczekiwał Jur i Jan, lokaj ze Słodkowic. – Jechaliśmy z jakąś arystokratką, nie ulega wątpliwości – rzekła starsza dama, gdy zostali sami. – To są narzeczeni. Jakiś widać bardzo bogaty pan. Ładna para! Stanęli w oknie. Kareta odjechała pierwsza, za nią potoczyły się sanie z Janem i rzeczami. Lucia opowiedziała Stefci o chorobie pana Macieja i o swej tęsknocie. – Jak się ma obecnie pan Michorowski? – pytała Stefcia. Lucia się zaperzyła. – Dlaczego nie mówisz dziadzio, jak dawniej? – No więc dziadzio, czy już zdrowszy?... – O tak, i ciągle panią wspomina. – Waldemar odrzekł, patrząc na Stefcię palącym wzrokiem. Jego spojrzenie dziwnie miękko ogarniało jej postać. Tylko na krepowy welon spoglądał z marsem. Przykro go dotknął jej strój żałobny. Lucia zawołała, jakby odgadując jego myśli: – Stefa, po co tobie ta krepa? Ładnie wyglądasz w niej, ale to straszne! Po babce nie nosi się welonu. – Ja ją bardzo kochałam. Zresztą niedługo będę nosiła. Chciała powiedzieć: “Niedługo będziesz mię już widziała” – ale wstrzymała się. Na samo wspomnienie łzy jej napłynęły do oczu. Nie wyobrażała sobie chwili rozstania. Waldemar był milczący, Stefcia również. Oboje czuli, że coś stanęło między nimi, i odgadywali co. Tylko Lucia rozgadała się jak nigdy. W Słodkowcach zaledwie wysiedli z karety i Jacenty uradowany ucałował ręce Stefci, ukazał się stary kamerdyner pana Macieja, podszedł wprost do niej i nachylając się, szepnął: – Starszy pan prosi panią do siebie. Jest w swoim gabinecie. Dziewczyna zbladła, lecz odważnie poszła naprzód, nie rozbierając się wcale. Waldemar ją dogonił. Byli sami w małym, stylowym saloniku. Wziął jej ręce i przytulił do ust. – Panno Stefanio, czy pani wie wszystko?... – Wiem – odparła ze drżeniem. Popatrzał w jej oczy długo, przeciągle. – Poznałem to od razu w wagonie. Biedactwo!... Ale niech się pani nie rozdrażnia, bo i dziadzio jest niesłychanie wstrząśnięty. Proszę to zrobić... dla niego i być spokojną. Odprowadził ją aż do drzwi gabinetu. Pan Maciej siedział w fotelu. Trzy tygodnie sprawiły na nim różnicę wielką: zbladł i włosy zbielały mu jeszcze więcej; pochylił się, zgarbił, miał wygląd bardzo stary. Stefcia na jego widok nie wytrzymała. Łzy zalały jej oczy, pędem podbiegła do staruszka, uklękła przy jego kolanach i twarz schowała w dłoniach, chcąc stłumić płacz. Pan Maciej trzęsący się otoczył ją ramionami. Po tym wybuchu Stefci zrozumiał, że ona już wie wszystko. Coś jakby łkanie jęknęło w jego starej piersi. – Dziecko, ty płaczesz? Więc ty wiesz? Od kogo? Skąd?... – Z jej... pamiętnika. Zapanowało milczenie – ciężki, głuche. On znał ten pamiętnik! – Pisałaś.. do Luci, że zmarła nagle na serce... Czy była przyczyna? – spytał zmienionym głosem. Stefcia zawahała się. – Mów, dziecko... mów wszystko... chcę wiedzieć, widzisz – jestem spokojny. Stefcia opowiedziała, że babka, bawiąc za granicą, nie miała dokładnych wiadomości, gdzie się ona znajduje, i dopiero list ojca, w którym wymienił nazwisko Michorowskich... Umilkła, nie chcąc wyjawić, że to właśnie przeraziło babkę. Nie chciała wymieniać szczegółów, gdyż występował w nich Waldemar. Ale pan Maciej dopowiedział sobie resztę, pochylił głowę i ciężko oddychał, po czym mówił z ogromną goryczą: – Więc nie przebaczyła... pamiętała zawsze... samo nazwisko przeraziło... bała się o wnuczkę, że jest wśród nas. Stefcia przylgnęła ustami do jego ręki. Czuła, że kocha tego starca. – Nie, dziadziu, ona przebaczyła wszystko... sama cierpiała, nawet rodzone dzieci nie wiedziały nazwiska do końca. – Jednak bała się nas... bała się o ciebie. Dlaczego? Stefcią wstrząsnął dreszcz. – Czyżby?... – szepnął pan Maciej. Starzec nagle zrozumiał, przed oczyma jego stanęła postać Waldemara. Zadrżał. – Tak, to być musiało główną przyczyną jej obawy. Prawda! prawda!... sam fakt istnienia młodego ordynata Michorowskiego obok jej wnuczki musiał ją przerazić. Starzec wyprostował się. W zapadłych oczach palił się ponury ogień ciężkiej zgryzoty. Położył rękę na ramieniu Stefci. – Wstań, dziecko, idź do Idalki. A nie zapomnij o starym dziadziu, masz do mnie zawsze wstęp. Stefcia ucałowała jego ręce i cicho wyszła z gabinetu. Pan Maciej ścisnął głowę rękoma. – Znowu to samo... powtórzenie minionych lat, pogrzebane chwile wróciły. To ją zabiło! pamiętnik... nieszczęsny... został! moje świadectwo! Stefcia go czytała... Chryste! – jęczał chrapliwie. Po długiej minucie nacisnął guzik elektrycznego dzwonka, umieszczonego na poręczy fotela. Stary kamerdyner wsunął się bez szelestu. – Co robią państwo? – spytał pan Maciej. – Panienki są u pani baronowej na górze, a pan ordynat w swoim gabinecie; polecił mi zawiadomić, jak wyjdzie panienka. Czy mam prosić? – Nie, nie trzeba! Obiad prędko? – Zaraz podają. – Niech Franciszek przeprosi panią baronową – nie będę dziś na obiedzie. – Jaśnie pan nie zażywał jeszcze bromu. – Dobrze, dobrze, podaj. Kiedy służący wychodził, pan Maciej zatrzymał go jeszcze. – Chcę być sam. Proszę powiedzieć panu ordynatowi, żeby po obiedzie... i... po czarnej kawie był łaskaw przyjść. Teraz nie. Franciszek wyszedł mocno zgorszony i zdziwiony, że jego pan nie chce widzieć nawet ukochanego wnuka. Nie mogło mu się to w głowie pomieścić. Wzruszył ramionami i mruknął do siebie: – Tu się jakieś niedobre rzeczy dzieją.